riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
NOTE: Some of these dates are not entirely accurate, as they still need to be figured out. As such, please do not take these dates to be definitive statements on RoTR's timeline. Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald/FireRed/LeafGreen/Colosseum - 26 years ago (1990) XD: Gale of Darkness - 24 years ago (1992) Diamond/Pearl/Platinum/HeartGold/SoulSilver - 23 years ago (1993) Black/White - 20 years ago (1996) Black 2/White 2 - 18 years ago (1998) X/Y - 9 years ago (2007) Sun/Moon - 4 years ago (2012) Main Branch <1990 RR (Before Silph Co) - Team Rocket's history before the Silph invasion :- Placeholder (Formation of Rocket and the initial things that happened - did Rocket exist before Giovanni?) - Pre-game region stuff :- Placeholder (Any backstory stuff that comes before everything else) - Any Ford History :- Placeholder (Placeholder until Parugi gives more answers) 1990 RR - 1993 RR(Kanto/Hoenn crises + Orre invasions) 26 years before RALLY - Kanto events :- Placeholder (Rocket V1 summary - ??? as a base; maybe a fusion of Yellow, FRLG, and bits of Let's Go that fits?) :- Placeholder (Note: Bits of Adventures are used for the basis of the characters, and for Yellow the character existing) - Hoenn events :- Placeholder (Aqua vs. Magma summary - Custom Emerald as a base) :- Placeholder (Note: Custom Emerald includes taking some aspects of ORAS, like the characterization of some people like the admins or Archie/Maxie. Still no Primals/Mega Evolutions, however, and Zinnia, if she exists, doesn't play as big a role.) - Orre events :- Placeholder (Summary of the two bits of Cipher's saga) :- Placeholder (Note: XD happens only two years after Colosseum in this universe - this changes things by having stuff like the Purify Chamber not being ready until after Professor Krane is rescued) - Unova History :- Placeholder (Description of anything that happened in this time frame - Plasma likely was only just forming here, N adopted here?) - Any Ford History :- Placeholder (Anything during this time period that pertains to Ford) 1993 RR - 1996 RR(Johto/Sinnoh crises + miscellaneous other things) - Johto events :- Placeholder (Rocket V2 summary - takes from HGSS and bits of Adventures) :- Placeholder (Note: Utilizing the Sinjoh segment of Adventures as well, possibly, as well as aspects of GSC Adventures for the Mask of Ice arc - Sinnoh events :- Placeholder (Galactic summary based off Platinum and bits of Adventures) :- Placeholder (Note: Cyrus didn't get released after the Distortion World - following the games and the anniversary special for this.) - Unova History :- Placeholder (Murmurs of Plasma beginning to rise to infamy and in 1995 start to steal Pokémon) :- Placeholder (Note: After the Rocket V2 incident, Bye-Bye-A-Go-Go Grunt moved to Unova and started a family with someone he had been in a long-distance relationship before 1993) - Any Ford History :- Placeholder (Anything during here that pertains to Ford) 1996 RR - 1998 RR(Rise of the Shadow Admins + Unova crisis) - Shadow Admin coup + aftermath :- Placeholder (Summary of the events leading to Giovanni's death) - Unova History :- Placeholder (Plasma V1 summary) :- Placeholder (Note: Think about how the differences were handled, outside being based off a hypothetical "Grey" version. Would this take into account things like recent remakes and make characterization even better?) - Ford History :- Placeholder 1998 RR (Rocket takeover of the Kantonian regions + Unova crisis pt 2) - Rocket takeover :- Placeholder (Summary of events; Rocket takes over the government after the majority of the most powerful trainers in the country have gone off to Unova for the Pokemon World Tournament) - Unova History :- Placeholder (Plasma V2 summary) :- Placeholder (Note: B/W2 also merge into something, possibly based on the Generations short where N is saved by the B/W1 Protagonists as well as the B/W2 Protagonists. It could be that the initial freezing of Opelucid was done by an upgraded Chill Drive, and Plasma leads the protagonists and N to the one place that Kyurem is strongest, so Ghetsis can mind control a full powered Kyurem to his side.) :- Placeholder (Note: Because the trainers are here for the World Tournament, they are unable to help in Kanto. Unova's government is appalled by the actions that Rocket did, no matter the reasons, and places a tentative travel caution on traveling to the Kantonian region.) - Ford History :- Placeholder 1999 RR - 2003 RR (Rise and Fall of Resistances) - Rebel Causes :- Placeholder (Tentative title; summary of events of Rocket fighting against the various resistance groups before Liberty, and the results of that.) - Founders :- Placeholder (Status of the original Liberty leaders at this time) - Ford History :- Placeholder Pre-Game Canon -TR's status before the games. -Statuses of each of the regions before the games. -Possibly anything about Ford Parugi wishes to reveal. 26 Years Ago (1990) - Pre-Shadow Admins NOTEs: Summary of the events of the Gen 1 and 3 games/the anime/Pokemon Adventures manga for gens 1 and 3 (it would be a good idea to rectify continuity conflicts between the three here, such as Lance's morality.) -TR's status during these events (that was not covered by the above) -Team Aqua/Team Magma events. -Unova's status during these events. -Possibly anything about Ford Parugi wishes to reveal. 23 years ago (1993) - Time and Space, Heart and Soul -Summary of the events of the Gen 2 and 4 games/the anime/Pokemon Adventures manga for gens 2 and 4 (it would be a good idea to rectify continuity conflicts between the three here, such as the fate of Cyrus.) -TR's status during these events (that was not covered by the above) -TG's status and events. 20 Years Ago (1996) - Rise of the Shadow Admins Status/Events of the Regions -Unova's status during these events (events of BW1 games, but altered?). Ford's History -Possibly anything about Ford Parugi wishes to reveal. 19 Years Ago (1997) - Post-Rise of the Shadow Admins -Short period between the events of Gen IV (the last generation continuity-wise, methinks) and TR's takeover. : -TR's status during this time. : -Unova's status during this time. : -Possibly anything about Ford Parugi wishes to reveal. 18 Years Ago (1998) - Team Rocket's Takeover -TR's takeover : -Unova's response : -Possibly anything about Ford Parugi wishes to reveal. 17-13 Years Ago (1999-2003) - Pre-Team Liberty Formation -Time between takeover and TL's formation : -Meanwhile, in Unova : -Any deaths of notable trainers (think Agatha/Blaine) : -Status of TL's "founding fathers." (Figuratively speaking, of course.) : -Possibly anything about Ford Parugi wishes to reveal. 12 Years Ago (2004) - Creation of Team Liberty -TL's formation and early days : -Unova's response to TL : -Any deaths of notable trainers (think Agatha/Blaine) : -Possibly anything about Ford Parugi wishes to reveal. 12 Years Ago to Day 0 (2004-April 2016) -From TL's formation to the announcement of R.A.L.L.Y. : -Meanwhile in Unova... : -Any deaths of notable trainers (think Agatha/Blaine/Drayden) : -Possibly anything about Ford Parugi wishes to reveal. Day 0 - Announcement of Operation R.A.L.L.Y. (April 2016) -R.A.L.L.Y.'s announcement and that of its TR counterpart : -Meanwhile in Unova... : -Any deaths of notable trainers (think Agatha/Blaine) : -Possibly anything about Ford Parugi wishes to reveal. Early RALLY (April 2016 to June 2016) (Beginning time) : -Leaf Green dies : -Recruitment mission to find Celebi : -Recruitment mission to find Ho-oh : -Recruitment mission to find Mewtwo : -Recruitment mission to find Cynthia Invasion and Aftermath (June 2016) : -Battle of Four Island -The events of the RPG : -Should include the Four Island battle, the various Silvermind debacles, the three legendary Dragons of Sinnoh, the Unown, and the Darkrai invasion as it currently stands. As well as any other major events I am forgetting. : -Notable trainer deaths (Leaf Green) : -Possibly anything about Ford Parugi wishes to reveal. Other -Possibly anything about Ford Parugi wishes to reveal. -Any factional timelines in any time segment. Post-Timeskip Timeline (2017) The destruction of Nova (Team Galactic's headquarters), while somewhat recent, provides a useful base for figuring out the timeline of events in RotR, as it was the first "major" event to happen after the six-month timeskip. :July 1st, 2017 - Kai Stone is murdered by Alma Mason :July 2nd, 2017 - The Jealousy of Team Galactic--Envy attacks Nova, destroying Team Galactic; Jupiter is the only known survivor. :July 3rd, 2017 - Goldenrod Rage :July 4th, 2017 - Team Zephyr's Celadon Adventure/A Garden Uprooted :July 5th, 2017 - :July 6th, 2017 - Trouble in Opelucid/The Wants and Wishes of Team Liberty :July 7th, 2017 - The Dance :July 8th, 2017 - Wreaking Havoc--Both Team Energon and Team Magma are destroyed in the same day. / Seven Island Adventure (Part 1) / Kyle and Esen leave for Kalos :July 9th, 2017 - Alaric and Moreno Manor Attacks/Seven Island Adventure (Part 2) :July 10th, 2017 - :July 11th, 2017 - A Journey to Yourself--The Berry Lady's Wisdom :July 12th, 2017 - A Journey to Yourself--The Gardener's Content :July 13th, 2017 - The Fortree Fracas/The Fortree Gluttonee/A Journey to Yourself--The Noble's Contempt :July 14th, 2017 - Summer Wars/Pride and Prejudice :July 15th, 2017 - Lilycove happenings/Feral fight and sealing :July 16th, 2017 - Jackson Sang and Eileen Alaric have been unconscious for a week - Chloe coming out/Evan vs. Xander :July 17th, 2017 - Snowpoint happenings with Chloe and Olivia/Drake Masters is murdered. :July 18th, 2017 - Talk with Palmer/Talk with boat crew :July 19th, 2017 - Arrived and left One Island/Jack's assignment/Arriving in Olivine City :July 20th, 2017 - Water Pokemon Fight/Chloe taken to Desert Resort :July 21st, 2017 - Vermilion Incident :July 22nd, 2017 - Captain Jack battle :July 23rd, 2017 - Arriving on Four Island/Chloe tries lifting a castle and trains and stuff happens :July 24th, 2017 - Aura Psychometry :July 25th, 2017 - :July 26th, 2017 - :July 27th, 2017 - :July 28th, 2017 - :July 29th, 2017 - Ethan and Gavin battle Dack and Madison, then get Jamie's message :July 30th, 2017 - :July 31st, 2017 - Eterna City Gym reopens, Two Island/Ford Finale, Roderick Krane is murdered. :August 1st, 2017 - :August 2nd, 2017 - :August 3rd, 2017 - :August 4th, 2017 - The Egg hatches, human powers are (mostly) back, Category:Pages under construction Category:Story Info Category:RPG Betterment Projects